


Science To Be Done

by Shoutitfromthehills



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F, Genderswap, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-24
Updated: 2011-10-24
Packaged: 2017-10-24 22:21:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/268514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoutitfromthehills/pseuds/Shoutitfromthehills
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title: Science To Be Done.</p><p>Pairing: Rule 63!Sherlock/John, Genderswap</p><p>Description: Jane comes home to find Sherlock in full swing. Drabble.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Science To Be Done

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Science To Be Done.
> 
> Pairing: Rule 63!Sherlock/John, Genderswap
> 
> Description: Jane comes home to find Sherlock in full swing. Drabble.

Jane knew something was wrong the minute she entered the apartment. Or normal, since the smell of something burning was just as prevalent in the building as fresh air. The things that Sherlock could get up to when she was left alone for an hour. She mentally prepared herself for the war zone she might possibly be walking into before opening the door.

Well, there was the mess. But until Sherlock acquired another case, Jane had been taking double shifts at the hospital to keep food in the refrigerator. Sherlock was used to a certain standard of living, and Jane would rather work than hear Sherlock's sighs if they had chicken and beans more than once a week. But if Jane has to replace the microwave again in the same month, they'll be on salads for a week.

A bang came from the kitchen and Sherlock emerged, hair thrown in a disheveled ponytail, still wearing pajamas and a robe.

"Jane! Splendid! Come over here!" Sherlock gestured her into the kitchen, where the oven was on, there was something bubbling on the stove, and the microwave was running. This did not look good. "I need your help with this for a minute."

"Oh no. Not again." Jane ran out of the kitchen, threw the groceries on the couch, and made for the bedroom but Sherlock was always faster. She grabbed Jane around the waist and pulled her in close. Jane struggled, but it did nothing to help her situation. "You won't help me? On an experiment that could lead to another case?"

"That's what you said the last time, and I went a month without eyebrows."

"But, a case, Jane! Wouldn't you like to stop working at the hospital every waking hour and spend more time here with me?" Sherlock leaned in to kiss her. Oh, and now the puppy eyes. It wasn't fair.

"I better be in full possession of both eyebrows after this. I swear, Sherlock, or I'll-" But Sherlock had already whirled away back into the kitchen and away from her.

"Come along Jane! There's science to be done!"

Jane sighed. Sherlock would pay for the microwave this time.


End file.
